Sakura Haruno vs. Skye Hikari- Why Sakura sucks compared to Skye
Description- I hate Sakura with a storming rage. She sucks. Yeah, I get that Sakura is suddenly strong in the second Series of Naruto, but if she was pitted against Skye, Skye would win in a heartbeat. This is more of a rant on why Sakura sucks, and more of a fic showing my appreciation for Skye Hikari, one of the few Female Leads that I respect and comparing the two. Alright, so maybe some of you know what I'm talking about, some of you don't. Sakura Haruno is the female main character in the Naruto Franchise and is FLIPPING ANNOYING. I seriously wanted to shove her off a cliff or something. She's useless, obsessed with Sasuke, mean to Naruto, etc! There's a reason why she's the most hated character in the series. See, even Lizzy agrees with me, she hates Sakura just as much as I do! Sakura has almost NO character depth whatsoever. She's put on the same team as Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi, and all she can think about is how much she loves Sasuke or how hot Sasuke is, blah, blah, blah. And she's freaking useless! On missions, all she does is stand there with a kunai knife, and doesn't do a darn thing! Sasuke and Naruto do pretty much all the work, and Kakashi has to save her all the freaking time! And she ends a friendship with her closest friend just because she and the friend BOTH LIKED SASUKE. Who ends friendship over a rivalry for a guy?! Sakura's friend was the one who gave Sakura confidence and she helped Sakura when she used to be bullied as a child. This person was your only friend, and you END It FOR A GUY?! She can't even fight that well. All she does is cry and get injured and get saved by people. And also, she's rude to Naruto. Naruto likes her and all that, and Sakura always hits him and insults him. All she cares about is Sasuke. Sure, she starts to be less girly and starts to appreciate Naruto, but she's still obsessed with Sasuke! Yeah, she's done SOME useful stuff in the first series, but other than that, nothing! She's pathetic. So at the end of the first series, she realizes that she's useless, and actually asks for this one advanced kunoichi to teach her stuff to be a better ninja. After the timeskip in the second part of the series, she's more mature, less girly, gets monstrous strength, and becomes a medic nin. I had high hopes for her in the timeskip, and I tried to like her. BUT I STILL COULDN'T. After Sasuke leaves their village and whatnot, she's still obsessed with him. She still cries like a whiny baby for him, and still loves him EVEN AFTER HE TRIED TO FLIPPING KILL HER. And sure, she has these cool new powers and whatnot, but SHE STILL DOESN'T DO A DARN THING. Yeah, she can now heal, and yeah she was useful in this one fight, but that was only because PEOPLE HAD TO SAVE HER SORRY BUTT. What's the point of having all these new powers and whatnot if YOU AREN'T GOING TO USE THEM AND YOU'RE STILL USELESS. She's strong now, considered to be as strong as Naruto, yet she still goes in and gets her BUTT KICKED and has to get saved by Kakashi and Naruto AGAIN. And SHE'S STILL MEAN TO NARUTO AND MESSES WITH HIS FEELINGS. The other kunoichi's aren't supposedly as strong as her, BUT THEY STILL DO MORE THAN SHE EVER DID. Yeah, if this girl is considered to be one of the strongest ninjas in the village, HOW COME SHE DOESN'T DO JACK?! She's still flipping useless. She still does everything on her own. Let's take a look at Skye Hikari, I'm a bit ranted out. And I can't rant about Skye, because there isn't a single thing I dislike about her, so I'll compare her to Sakura. Skye Hikari starts off as a tremendously powerful Agent, if not the strongest human ever. She's distant, mysterious, serious, but still respects her peers. She cares for them, and does anything she can to defend them. She knows that Leaf likes her at first, and she doesn't feel the same way, but at least she's still nice to him and respects him. Skye was first seen to be this happy go lucky, socialble girl. She befriended many before the night of the exams where everything changed for her. Sure, she became a lone wolf afterwards and it didn't say why until later, but at least she still cared for all her friends. She changed Aurora and Spark's lives, and continued to do so, secretly and secretly watch over everyone. Oh, and I get that Sakura isn't a perfect person. Skye isn't perfect either. She still has her fair share of flaws as well, viewing herself differently, being too distant, being somewhat awkward, slightly forgetful, bad at lying, etc. Skye felt guilty for everything, and given her situation, SHE HAD TO ACT DISTANT. It was the only way in her mind to save her friends, and to keep away from her pain. She felt like a monster, because she was a Host, and that's why she was who she was. I think anyone in her situation would've done the same. Sakura had something of a sad story, I felt bad for her because she was bullied, but then she became some shallow, arrogant idiot. Skye's backstory was more meaningful because it related to her and her life, her backstory impacted her in wondering what it actually meant to be able to live. I don't see why stupid SAKURA would act the way she would. All because of Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... She's vain, conceited, broke off a friendship for a guy, etc. Oh yeah, and I don't see Skye obsessing over Zephyr! Even though she kept away from him, she would still be nice to him and help anyway she could and still had feelings for him. She's been fighting ever since she was 11, ONE YEAR younger than Sakura was at the start of Naruto. She's been on missions everywhere, ALONE. Let's see what stuff she's done over the course of the game... Saved her brother, Aurora and Zeph in her first appearance... Defended Burbridge, Unsealed Temples, Saved Aurora's life many times, saved Zephyr, helped Zeph become a good leader, destroyed many Hosts and Undead, was able to overcome her weaknesses, started to change into a better person, let go of her past, saved Astrid, saved Cynthia, helped defend the Lumiere Base, defended Garnet City, found out info on the Furies, saved all her friends from the Labyrinth, found out the truth about the world, one of the heroes who destroyed the final boss, the list goes ON AND ON. Let's see what Sakura did. Pretty much nothing. All she did was... Attempt to defend unconscious Naruto and Sasuke, but had to get saved, healed Kankuro, healed Hinata, defeated Sasori. THAT'S IT. And Skye's much more powerful than Sakura. Yeah, she's a Host with advanced powers, but even without her Host powers, and even in a weakened state, she was able to do anything. If Skye and Sakura were pitted against each other, Sakura would be dead in less than a second, but I'll go back to that later. Sakura needs saving, Skye pretty much never needed saving, save for only a few times when she collapsed, but nobody's perfect. Why am I comparing these two again? Well, both are Main Characters, and Female protagonists. They are put in similar situations, yet Skye is able to be zetta times more likeable than Sakura. Skye's one of the few female protagonists that I actually respect. Both have similar abilities, yet Skye is a lot more useful, and is probably the most useful character in the game. What ticks me off about Sakura is that she's a MAIN CHARACTER. I remember Lizzy telling me that the main characters have to be likeable no matter what. They are the foundation for what makes a story successful. Sakura gets all this panel time, yet she still does NOTHING. Oh right, and Skye's a lot prettier than Sakura... As shallow as that seems. Skye's drop dead gorgeous, while Sakura's pretty, too, but I don't see Skye obsessing over her looks. Skye seems like the type who could care less about what they look like, and she even mentions this to Stream that she tends to wear whatever is suitable and practical. She also has boobs... One of Sakura's most defining traits is her intellect. She's said to be one of the smartest in Konoha. She's smart, I give her that. Skye's smart too, she may not be the smartest character, that would be Zephyr, but Skye's still more practical than Sakura. I mean, Sakura one time tried to kill this ninja that was ten times more powerful than her with a KUNAI. You think that would work?! Okay, what if they were pitted against each other? Obviously, Naruto and Chronicles are in different universes, but I'm over 1000% positive that Skye would win. All Sakura has for battle is super strength, and that's only if she has chakra. Super strength would be nothing against Skye, because she can dodge everything and come up with a better strategy. All Sakura has is that chakra, no special techniques, while Skye has tons and tons of different attacks and elements to choose from. Sakura might be smarter than Skye, but there's no way you can make a good strategy against someone so much more powerful than you if all you have is strength. Another thing, is that I can relate to Skye better, even though nobody ever has to go through what she goes through. I can't relate to Sakura at all. With Skye, she was lonely and lost the only person that she truly had and can relate to. That person was her sister and her best friend. Despite this and tons of other things she's been through, she still manages to smile and be unwaveringly loyal to her friends. Oh, and did I mention that Sakura was a crybaby? Yeah, she is. Sure, Skye's cried like three times, but that was because it was reasonable. I even got emotional when I got to the part about Skye's past, and started bawling. Skye cried because of her sister's death, when Zephyr told her that she wasn't alone anymore, etc. Those were actual reasons to cry, and something that anyone would've done. But Sakura pretty much sat there and cried like a loser. Okay, so earlier I mentioned how the two interact with the ones they love. Sakura is always going "SASUKE-KUN!" and pretty much never really doing anything but fawning over him. And she always leaves poor Naruto in the dust. It's clear that Skye has feelings for Zephyr earlier in the game, but tries to hide it and those two are a far better pairing in my opinion. Their relationship develops and Skye helps Zephyr become a better leader and helps make him strong. Let's see what Sakura did to Sasuke... NOTHING. And Sasuke doesn't even give a crap about Sakura in the first place. It's more evident that Zeph has feelings for Skye, but Skye doesn't go all "fangirl" and whatnot, she acts mature about it. ALSO, that whiny pink-haired loser Sakura kept toying with Naruto's feelings! You don't see Skye messing with Leaf's feelings! I'll bring up my most important point yet. Sakura is a main character, same with Skye. Main characters, as said by Lizzy, are supposed to have an IMPACT on the story and the reason why they're main characters is to change something in the story. SAKURA DID NOT DO A BLOODY THING TO IMPACT THE STORY. Naruto and Sasuke were the ones who impacted the story, NOT SAKURA. All Sakura did was be on the same team as them, she had nothing to do with the actual plot. I'll bring up her HUGE jump in development once again. Yeah, she becomes this super strong ninja with potential to surpass anyone, and blah, blah, blah. But then, she suddenly becomes so good, that only SHE can heal this one illness that NOBODY else can. As Lizzy likes to call it, Sakura is a Mary Sue. She explained to me what this was, and I hate Sakura even more that she's suddenly a perfect Mary Sue and is the ONLY one who can save people... Okay, so she gets all this crap, but I still don't see her have ANYTHING to do with the actual plot, she has ABSOLUTELY NO IMPORTANCE OR IMPACT TO THE STORY. Heck, if we replaced Sakura with a rock, it wouldn't affect anything at all. SAKURA IS EVEN MORE USELESS THAN A MAGIKARP. Let's look at the AWESOME SKYE. She has a huge role in the story as more is revealed with her, being a Host and a reason why everything's been going on, unintentionally. She's trapped in a situation where she can't really get out, and because of her being in that situtation, the group was able to figure out how to save the world. Honestly, this role that Skye plays in the game is pretty genius if you ask me, it suits her perfectly and nobody could've done it any better than the writer Lizzy Li. She is undoubtably the most known powerful human being in the game, and she ACTUALLY USES IT and at least DOES MOST OF THE WORK, unlike a certain whiny, pink-haired, insert word here. Skye plays a huge impact on the plot, and does what a Main character is supposed to do. Sakura on the other hand, DOES NOT SUIT THE ROLE OF A MAIN CHARACTER. All she is is some overly powered useless idiot that acts like a jerk that doesn't do a darn thing. And Sakura doesn't have a single thing that she's said to be bad at, after the timeskip. Skye on the other hand was mentioned to be a bad liar, have a strange sense of fashion, be awkward somewhat, have a childish side to her, etc. Seriously, they need to kill Sakura off in Naruto or something. And no, I'm not exaggerating, Sakura is really the most hated character in Naruto right now, she's constantly being hated and ranted about. Pretty much everyone I know that knows what I'm talking about agrees with me. Okay, so on the Naruto Popularity Polls and whatnot, the three other main characters get the top spots at all times, while Sakura is always like 8th place or even 15th place. That is REALLY bad for someone who's a main character. There's a reason why Skye is such a popular character, because she was greatly written and designed, pretty much one of the only female characters I respect in video games that's a main character. Skye>Sakura... Nuff said.